Many people enjoy smoking tobacco, for example cigars. The popularity of smoking tobacco has increased which increases the demand for tobacco. Tobacco is smoked for various reasons, such as experiencing the enjoyable sensations of the tobacco smoke, socializing, business situations, as a symbol of one's success, and for other reasons. Tobacco smokers, whether an occasional smoker or a tobacco enthusiast, appreciate quality tobacco.
Tobacco is grown worldwide and each tobacco may provide its own unique characteristics. The enjoyable flavors and aromas of tobacco can vary significantly or only very slightly from one tobacco to another. However, many, if not all tobaccos, particularly quality tobaccos used to make fine cigars, should be stored at proper humidity levels. Tobacco which is not maintained at a proper humidity level may tend to loose its desired flavors and aromas and may not be as enjoyable when smoked. Also, tobacco maintained at too low a level of humidity may tend to dry out and can easily crack.
Tobacco is typically stored in a humidified environment to maintain the tobacco at proper humidity levels. Various devices have been used to store tobacco in humidified environments, such as humidors, display cases and humidified rooms. The humidified environments need a mechanism to provide moisture in the surrounding air to maintain proper humidity.